


Where are we going?

by Aylaar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Airplanes, Cute, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Food, France - Freeform, Gift Fic, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hotels, Italy, Love, M/M, Marriage, Not Epilogue Compliant, Paris - Freeform, Sassy, Sassy Draco Malfoy, Sassy Harry Potter, Venice, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylaar/pseuds/Aylaar
Summary: Planning a mystery honeymoon for the man you love sounds like a loving, grand gesture until you realise the man you're planning it for is Draco Malfoy.Gift Fic <3
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	Where are we going?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvAEleanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvAEleanor/gifts).



> This fic is for my absolutely amazing, fantabulous friend EvA_Eleanor, I haven't known you long lady but I can already say I love you to bits. I'm so glad I met you and you mean the world to me <3 I chose travelling because you love travelling, and I hope the sappy fluff cheers you up <3
> 
> Rated Mature 'cause of the language, but I hope you guys enjoy this fluffy travel fic.

They’d been married for less than eighteen hours and Draco was already arguing with Harry. If Harry was completely honest with himself, he was beginning to second guess his idea of a mystery honeymoon. Well it wasn’t one hundred percent his idea, Hermione and Pansy may have had something to do with the idea too. Draco had meticulously planned their entire wedding from venue, to what colour napkins they needed. All horribly expensive, of course. 

So one night whilst Pansy was scouring through the fifty-seventh wedding magazine Draco had picked up at a muggle wedding planning event, Harry whined that he felt he wasn’t doing enough. Pansy had scathingly informed him he actually hadn’t done a single thing. It was true, he hadn’t even picked his own tuxedo. In passing, Hermione had asked what their honeymoon plans were, to which Harry responded that he hadn’t the foggiest idea.

That was when the three of them had started planning a mystery honeymoon. Pansy was the one to break the news to Draco that he’d not be getting any chance to plan it himself, he had thrown the most bridezilla tantrum Harry ever witnessed in his life, and for a split second he wondered why the bloody hell he was marrying this man, but then Draco looked at him and it flitted away in the wind.

For the next few weeks, Draco had incessantly asked Harry where they were going. Even down to half an hour before they were to be married. Harry had pointed out that they shouldn’t see each other - to which Draco had very angrily explained it was an old wives tale. So thirty minutes before they were to be married, they were having a heated debate about pureblood politics and traditions, and how Draco very aptly brought up pureblood traditions whenever he possibly could but was now disregarding one.

Harry was stood with his large suitcase, holdall on the top tapping his foot as he observed the overhead screen. Of course Draco had decided to bring far too much luggage and he had been in a heated debate with the check in attendant about how he needed all of the bags he had currently. In the end, Harry had asked for extra baggage and it had cost an absolute fortune, but he just wanted to stop hearing Draco angrily shout at the poor lady behind the booth

Now, he was having yet another argument about the fact he had no idea where he was going. Harry had the tickets in his jacket pocket - he didn’t want to show Draco where they were going until the very last minute, but he was losing his patience. He knew the man had chronic anxiety, so he allowed some of his melodramatics. 

“Come on Harry, please, tell me where we’re going.” Draco whined, giving him that puppy dog eyes look that always weakened his resolve. Sighing, Harry shook his head and reached into his jacket pocket. Once he caught Draco’s gaze, he scowled at him. “I see what you’re doing here, stop it Draco.” he chided. Draco sighed dramatically and plonked down on the metal bench. “Why are we taking a plane anyway?” he growled, folding his arms in defiance. 

“Because it’ll be fun.” Harry shrugged, he ran a hand through his hair. “It’s time to go through security.” he said, holding his hand out for his husband. Draco looked at his hand for a few moments, before taking Harry’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “Fine.” Draco mumbled, a small smile gracing his pink lips. He always enjoyed holding Harry’s hand, it was something Harry hadn’t expected. 

“You know portkeys are faster, right?” Draco said, studying the side of Harry’s face. Harry let out a small laugh and nodded. “Of course, but I hate portkeys and I’ve never been on a plane before.”

“And you thought now was the time?” 

“Yes.” he replied simply, narrowing his eyes.

Making their way towards the escalators, Draco’s eyes widened. It was funny, he’d spent so much time arguing with the baggage lady he’d not noticed the escalators off to the right. Stepping on to the metal step, Draco followed suit, he let out a gasp.

“I didn’t know muggles had these.” he admitted, looking and sounding rather impressed. “How do they make them move without magic?” he asked curiously, examining the metal steps for any signs of magic. “I don’t know, I’m not an escalator master.” Harry rolled his eyes.

Draco snorted. “Sassy, Potter.” a smirk appearing on his lips. “You do realise you’re also a Potter now, right?” Harry laughed. As they reached the top of the escalators he stepped off at the top and Draco copied, jolting slightly. “They’re so weird, they feel weird.” he muttered to himself. “And besides, I’m Malfoy-Potter, and so are you.”

Harry gave him a pointed look and shook his head. They walked through the narrow corridor finally reaching a metal archway. The man beside the archway looked at Harry, then to Draco and politely asked “Tickets?” Harry let go of Draco’s hand briefly, pulled the tickets out of his jacket pocket and handed them to the attendant. Draco made a point of peering over, trying to catch a glimpse of where they were going.

The man handed back the tickets to Harry and smiled. “Thank you.” he gestured for them to enter and Harry quickly put the tickets back into his jacket, taking Draco’s hand once again. They only had one carry on bag, which Draco was holding in his free hand. He wasn’t entirely sure why he needed it in the first place, but Draco had insisted they needed whatever was in the bag.

Making their way towards the line, Harry chewed on his lower lip. “Right, well..” he mumbled. “You need to take off your belt, your shoes and anything metal and put it in the box that goes over that conveyor belt.” Draco looked horrified, as the queue died down they reached the conveyor belt and Harry began to take his belt off, placing it in the plastic box in front of him. Draco copied, still looking as horrified as he did previously. “Why the bloody hell do we have to do this?” he asked, furrowing his brows. “Because of bombs and stuff.” Harry mumbled quietly, Draco looked even more horrified at this. “Bombs?!” he exclaimed. Harry groaned “Keep your voice down, it’s not typically something one talks about at an airport.”

“I thought you said you hadn’t done this before.” Draco scowled, shaking his head. Once both men’s shoes were in the box, belt and anything in their pockets they walked towards yet another metal archway. Harry stepped through and smiled at the assistant. She quickly scanned him over and nodded her head. Draco followed and after they were both cleared, they redressed themselves. One of the assistants walked over to them, looking amused. “Are you LARPers?” he asked, gesturing towards their wands which were in the boxes. Harry frowned and then nodded. “Er.. Yeah..?” he had absolutely no clue what a larper was, but it was probably better than explaining to a muggle they were wands.

“I looked it up on the internet.” Harry finally said, blushing lightly. “I didn’t want us to look like idiots when we got here.” Draco smiled. “Mm.”

They walked over the beautiful glittery marble effect floor, which caught Draco’s eye almost immediately towards the security area. Harry had made sure he bought the ticket so they could enter the business lounge, even though their life wasn’t exactly glitz and glamour he thought it would be a nice touch for Draco to experience. 

Passing Draco a card, the blonde inspected it, turning it around in his hands. “What’s this?” Harry gestured towards a room off to the left with darkened windows, in illuminated lights above the door it said ‘business lounge’ “It’s like a VIP area, you put the card over the scanner and we can enter.”

Draco, looking impressed smiled at his husband. He nodded his head and reached out for his hand. Harry took it, returning his smile and they headed to the business lounge.

Inside, there were dazzling spotlights sunken in to the ceiling. For whatever reason, an indoor fountain sat pride of place in the center of the room. There were different colour lights under the water, sending waves of colour all over the room. It was surrounded by plush black sofas, coffee tables and littered with important looking men and women in expensive suits. Draco was pleased he’d decided to wear his pressed charcoal suit, his hair was a little longer these days falling just above his shoulders, but gone were the days where he’d slick it back. Harry had insisted he liked it without product, so Draco had never used it again.

They sat down on one of the sofas, Harry peered up at the overhead screen - eyes scanning for their flight details. Draco frowned and looked up at the screen too. “Oh, what’s that?”

“Tells us when we can go to the gate, so we can board the plane.” he stated simply, giving Draco’s hand a quick reassuring squeeze.  
They sat in the business lounge for close to forty-five minutes, before Harry made a noise of satisfaction. “Our gate is open.” he winked. Draco’s eyes snapped up towards the screen, he scanned it for which gates were open now, there was only one that he could see and it was going to Venice, Italy. Draco’s eyes widened and his face split into a shit eating grin. “We’re going to Italy?” he exclaimed. Harry nodded and smiled.

“Yeah, first.” he winked. They stood up, Draco retrieved the holdall and hand in hand they made their way towards the gate. Once they reached it, Harry handed over both of their new passports, as well as the plane tickets. The attendant opened both passports, her eyes scanning them. “Harry James Malfoy-Potter?” she asked, looking up at Harry. “Yes.” 

Her eyes then moved towards Draco, who looked a little uncomfortable. It has been a habit since his trial, whenever he was being examined he always looked like he’d done something wrong. Harry always joked about how you see a police man in muggle London and you ‘act normal’ even when you haven’t done anything wrong. 

“Draco Lucius Malfoy-Potter.” she stated, she then looked from Draco back to Harry and back again. “Thank you, enjoy your flight to Venice.” she said politely. Harry nodded his head and reached out for Draco’s hand. 

They sat in the gate for a few minutes, before the first class ticket holders were called. Harry stood up and gestured towards the attendant standing by the door. They made their way over, Harry held out his first class ticket and they were allowed out. Once Draco’s eyes landed on the plane, however, it was a whole other story. “What the fuck is that?” he asked, eyes widening and the look of horror evident on his face.

“The plane, it flies.” 

“It does fucking not, Potter.” he said scathingly. Harry laughed and walked up the steps to board the plane. Draco followed cautiously behind him and they entered together. Once they’d found their seats in first class, Harry had sat down beside the window, Draco beside him. “Muggles are mental.” he whined, shaking his head.

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this,” he whined again, his voice reaching new levels of shrill. “This better be worth it.” 

Harry shrugged his shoulders. “I heard it’s a bit weird when you’re going up.” Draco clutched his arm tightly and shook his head. “I can’t do this, I can’t do this.” he muttered. “Draco, you’re fine on a broom but you’re scared of a plane?” 

Glaring, Draco held his arm a little tighter. “This is a metal box Harry, in the sky, manned by muggles.” he whispered scathingly. “What if we die?!” 

“We’ll be fine, hush your gums.” Harry laughed. Once everyone had boarded and the air hostess had gone through her safety drills, which only reinforced Draco’s fear. He’d expressed his terror for having to use a breathing mask, or using a rubber dinghy, or jumping out of a bloody window in great detail.

The plane began to move and Draco shut his eyes. “Okay, we’re so dead.” he mumbled, shaking his head. Harry could tell his husband was on the verge of a panic attack so he shifted his body to sit sideways, he placed a hand on Draco’s left cheek. Draco’s eyes opened and he looked at Harry, eyes wide with fear. “You’re fine, okay?” he murmured softly. Draco nodded slightly, wrapping his hand around Harry’s. Once the plane sped up, Draco’s hand was clutching Harry’s so tightly his fingernails were digging hard into his husbands hand, but Harry didn’t care. He just focused on the blonde, who’s breathing was uneven. “You’re fine.” Harry kept repeating.

\----------------------------

An hour into their flight and Draco had definitely gotten over his fear of planes, he’d already ordered some food, some hot chocolate and even taken a browse of the in-flight magazine, which told him a little bit about Venice. Of course, Harry knew Draco didn’t need to know anything about Venice, but nevertheless he had indulged himself. “It’s very fancy isn’t it?” Draco had said, sounding proud of his husband, and perhaps a little of himself.

Harry had only hummed in response, they’d settled into an easy conversation about Quidditch, since the new season was incoming they began to place their yearly bets. Draco nearly always won, but the one time Harry had won he’d looked pissed off with him for two days. It amused him to no ends.

After a quick nap, they were awoken by the air hostess who informed them they were getting ready to land soon. Draco stretched his legs out and smiled at his husband. “This has definitely been an experience.” Harry nodded in agreement. “I think we’ll take a portkey next time though.” he laughed. Draco shrugged his shoulders, claiming indifference. Though, Harry knew his husband better than that. He’d definitely enjoyed the flight.

Once they’d landed, they exited the plane and made their way to the luggage reclaim. Draco had spotted his bags almost immediately and they were getting ready to leave the terminal. “So, Venice isn’t the only place we’re going?” Draco asked, looking at him expectantly.

Harry let out a laugh and shook his head. “Actually, we’re going to five different countries, but you don’t get to find out which until the very last minute.” he winked. Draco groaned and rolled his eyes. “Why did I agree to this mystery honeymoon?” he whined. Harry kissed him on the cheek and they walked through the exit together. “Because you love me.” he stated.  
Try as he might, Draco did attempt to look indifferent but he really couldn’t. He smiled brightly at his husband. “I do.”

“I love you too.” Harry returned the smile, as they left the airport, Harry smirked at the enormous stretch limousine sitting in the taxi rank. He’d requested this particular vehicle to pick them up, only because he thought Draco would like it. “It’s a limo, muggle celebrities use them and such.” he stated, as Draco’s questioning gaze lingered on him. He’d made a noise of approval and entered the car, shuffling to make himself comfortable. Harry had helped the limo driver with the bags, then got in beside Draco giving him a sheepish grin, and they were off to the hotel Harry had booked.

“This has definitely been an experience.” Draco stated, shaking his head. “When you said you planned a mystery honeymoon I thought it was going to be something horrible.” Harry scowled. “Thanks for having so much confidence in me.” he mumbled.

“You know I don’t mean it like that.” Draco sighed. Harry popped the bottle of champagne in the back of the limo and poured his husband a glass, who took it appreciatively. “This is lovely.” he smiled, sipping on the champagne.

“Well, I thought we’re only going to get married once so we’ve got to do something a bit…” He trailed off, trying to think of the word. Draco grinned. “Extravagant?” 

Harry nodded, letting out a hum of approval. “Yeah, that’s the one.”

“You’re so odd.” Draco stated, shaking his head. Quirking an eyebrow, Harry tipped his head on its side. “What do you mean?”

“We live in a little cozy flat above Fortesques, but we had the most ridiculously expensive wedding and now honeymoon.” throwing back his head, Draco laughed loudly. 

Harry shrugged his shoulders. “I like our flat.” Draco nodded, wiping a stray tear from his cheek. “I do too, but can’t you see where I’m coming from?”

“I suppose.” he nodded in agreement.

Once they’d finished their glasses of champagne, the limousine came to a stop outside a grand hotel, illuminated in lights. Draco’s eyes widened, Harry was so impressed with how many times he’d shocked his husband, they’d been together for quite a long time before they married - he was unsure he could shock the man these days, so it was quite an impressive feat.

“Wow, it’s huge.” Draco stated, staring up at the building in front of him. Harry smirked. “Mm, I do recall you saying that a few times.” Shaking his head, Draco nudged him with his elbow. “Quiet, you.”  
Leaving the limo, the driver removed their bags from the boot and placed them down on the path. Harry offered him a large tip and they made their way into the building together. Harry quickly checked them in and deposited their luggage down on the bellhop area, waiting for one to arrive. “Right, well I got us the honeymoon suite because, well it’s a honeymoon right?” looking a little unsure, Draco merely nodded his head. “That sounds logical.”

Harry let out a laugh. “For the first eleven years of my life, I lived as a muggle. You’d think I would know more about them now.” he reached out to take Draco’s hand, who accepted it with a smile and they made their way towards the elevator. Harry pressed the button and waited for it to descend. “What do you fancy doing first?” asked Harry, looking over to Draco.

“You didn’t plan anything to do?” Draco laughed. “Really? You thought of everything else.”

“Well, I didn’t want you to feel completely left out - so I thought you could figure out what our activities will be while we’re here.” Draco gave him a suggestive look, the elevator doors opened. “I can think of a few things.” 

\--------------------------------

Their honeymoon suite was as elegant as it was beautiful. They had floor to ceiling windows, patio doors leading on a gorgeous balcony, their bed an enormous plush canopy - it reminded Harry somewhat of their dorms at Hogwarts, but he hadn’t expressed this comment. Everything was soft, with impeccable quality. They’d even received a bouquet of flowers and a gift basket, with a card that read ‘Congratulations’ - this simple touch lit up Draco’s face.

“It’s beautiful.” Draco had breathed, looking a little overwhelmed. It was funny, Harry knew his husband had grown up in a Manor, wanting for nothing his entire life. But upon announcing his sexuality, his father had immediately disowned him. It was both a blessing and a curse to Draco, of course it made Harry’s life a little easier. Draco had come out just after the war, after his trial in which Harry had testified for, Draco had sought him out and apologized face to face. Of course, an apology didn’t make up for years of bullying and mistreatment, but they’d agreed at a truce. 

Except that truce had escalated somewhat to a pretty deep friendship and then the most whirlwind romance. Harry had fallen head over heels pretty quickly, but Draco remained a little more guarded with his heart. It hadn’t taken too long to break down the walls, though. 

Draco had adjusted to life without a ridiculous amount of money - and to his credit he’d adjusted very well. They’d returned to Hogwarts for their eighth year and he didn’t seem to mind using second-hand books, which he’d have turned his nose up at a few years prior. Harry supposed what drew him to Draco was all of his walls had come tumbling down, and he’d changed into someone he really did want to know, want to care about and of course, want to love.

“We’re going to France next.” Harry blurted out, he wasn’t sure why he’d decided to tell Draco, but Draco had turned around rather fast, looking surprised. “Really?” Harry merely nodded. “I know you like France.” 

“I do, I love France. I can’t wait to show you everything I love about France.” he said excited. “But for now, we’re in Venice.”

“I love you.” Harry smiled. Draco returned the smile, walked forwards and planted a kiss on his husband's forehead. “I love you too, Scarhead.” 

\--------------------------

Harry hated to admit, but he was thoroughly enjoying his time in Venice. They’d visited the Bridge of Sighs, St Mark’s Basilica, gone on a Gondola ride, and then visited Doge’s Palace. Harry wasn’t one for history, but Draco’s enthusiasm had spurred him on. 

After enjoying a beautiful candlelit dinner in one of the most beautiful restaurants Harry had ever been in, though he made a point of not mentioning he hadn’t been to many actual restaurants, they took a slow walk back to their hotel. Harry was rather impressed with how well behaved his husband was being. So much so, he had told Draco that very thing at least five times today. Draco looked pleased on the first mention of his behaviour, but on the fifth he was now scowling. “I’m not a dog, you know.” he bit out, shaking his head. Harry had cringed. Usually, Draco would’ve kicked up a huge fuss over nothing by now.

“Am I not allowed to be at least impressed that you haven’t gone on one of your usual rants yet?” he teased, giving Draco a toothy grin. Huffing in response, Draco rolled his eyes. “It’s like you think you can’t take me out in public. I’m a pureblood Harry, I was born with manners and etiquette.” 

Muttering an apology, Harry went quiet looking off to the left of him. Sometimes he forgot about Draco’s upbringing, sometimes they even forgot about the past - about how much they hated each other once upon a time, but every so often when he’d remember that his husband wasn’t like him, not really, he had a family somewhere and it hurt like hell.

Recognising the look on Harry’s face, Draco felt a pang of guilt in the bottom of his stomach. He let go of Harry’s hand, which immediately caught the other man’s attention, Harry’s head turned quickly, his gaze settled on Draco with a look of confusion. 

“I didn’t mean to upset you.” Draco said slowly, eyes scanning Harry’s face for a flicker of something. “I know.. I know I can be difficult I-” Harry held a hand up and cut him off mid sentence, a strained smile crept on to his face. “It’s not that,” he sighed, shaking his head. “Sometimes I forget that we haven’t been together our entire lives.” he let out a short laugh, running a hand through his hair.

Draco’s mind drifted off to one night when they’d first bought their flat above Fortesque’s, they’d not long finished Hogwarts and of course Harry had no idea what he wanted to do. Draco had been in a snotty mood, stomping through the flat loudly cursing things as he walked past. After his sixth fuck off to the kitchen cabinets, Harry had stood up and asked him if he wanted to be here.

Draco remembered the feeling, he’d frozen and stared wide eyed at Harry, it was as though his stomach had dropped and the sound of a low whine plagued his hearing. He remembered the exact words Harry then asked. He’d asked Draco if he loved him, or if he thought their life would be fancy and extravagant. The truth was, Draco’s second Potions apprenticeship had come back as rejected. He had the scores, he had the determination and all of his potions were near perfect, but because of the blasted mark on his arm he was being turned down. 

He’d sat down beside Harry and explained about his apprenticeship, how he was ashamed of telling him - he remembered the look of relief on Harry’s face, they’d enjoyed their eighth year at school together but once they left, Harry looked forlorn, broken, something wasn’t quite right and Draco had absolutely no idea how to help. 

So he asked him if there was something he wanted to talk about, Harry had initially shaken his head, but after a few more tries he’d finally opened up. It had been eight months since they’d started their relationship, but Harry was finally ready to broach the subject of the cupboard under the stairs. The look of utter horror on Draco’s face stunned Harry. When Draco explained that he’d assumed Harry to grow up pampered he’d been given a sad smile in return.

After that, it was as though all the secrets that held them apart came rushing out, like water crashing down a cliff, or the tallest waterfall. They’d discussed absolutely everything and Harry felt somewhat better since talking to someone about his feelings. He’d never attempted before because Draco had never asked. Or maybe he had, but he wasn’t ready.

Snapping out of his daydream, Harry was staring at him intensely. Draco swallowed and reached out to cup his husband's head in his hands. “We may have not been together our whole lives, but remember we’re not that different.” he whispered, leaning forwards he pressed his forehead against Harry’s, his eyes fluttering closed. Harry let out a breath.

“You’ll have me, as long as you want me.” he finally added, opening his eyes he pressed his lips to Harry’s, giving him a quick soft kiss before pulling back. Harry smiled, nodding his head. “I suppose that’s forever then.” 

Draco shrugged, returning the smile. “I suppose so.”

\--------------------

On the second day in Venice, Harry had gone to a tourist information center and pulled a ton of leaflets out of the box attached to the wall. They were all explaining different tourist attractions and in the spirit of mystery, he ordered Draco to close his eyes and pull out a leaflet from his hands, whichever one he chose, they’d visit.

They ended up visiting so many places, Harry had a headache by the end of the day. They’d ordered room service instead of going out and lazily lounged on the reclining chairs sitting on their balcony. Draco had animatedly chatted about the places they’d been, expressing his distaste for some, but it was mostly good reviews all round. As he sat there on the lounger, staring at Draco he smiled to himself. He wondered how on earth he managed to get this lucky. 

Draco had found many different souvenirs that he thought their friends would like, even picking out a gift for Ron which surprised Harry the most. Although now they were generally friends, it was a heartwarming experience watching his husband ohh and ahh over a present for his best friend.

They’d spent the rest of the week exploring and on the last day in Venice Harry’s legs were absolutely aching. He’d asked Draco for a foot massage when they’d arrived back to their hotel and to his surprise he’d obliged. Draco was the best at giving massages, when he’d tried to give one in return his husband had explained that Harry’s massages felt like a hippogriff had walked over his back then likely took a dump on it. 

Because of the dull ache in his legs, he was not looking forward to their next week in France. Draco had spent most of the day explaining everything he liked about France, and it sounded like too much walking for Harry’s taste. He wondered idly if he should’ve rented a car, but when he expressed this to Draco he’d been met with a look of distaste. Although Draco had thoroughly enjoyed the plane ride, he carefully explained he never wanted to set foot in another metal box manned by muggles.

Harry didn’t have the heart to tell him he’d be driving. During the summer before eighth year, Harry had gotten driving lessons - announcing to Hermione that he wanted to do something different and he was a relatively good driver. He didn’t own a car, but he had a piece of pink plastic in his wallet that made his heart swell with pride whenever he laid eyes on it.

\----------------------

“Hurry up Harry!” Draco exclaimed, waving his arms wildly in the air. “We’re going to be late for our portkey!” he was frantically running around the hotel room, picking up odds and ends that Harry had scattered around the place. Once he’d finally loaded all of it in to the luggage bags, he carefully shrunk them down and put them in a black crossover bag which hung off his neck. 

Harry walked out of the bathroom with his toothbrush still in his mouth, causing Draco to groan loudly. “Did you hear what I said?!” Harry nodded. “Yeah but we have like forty-five minutes.” he mumbled, between brushes. Draco cringed and shook his head. “Ugh, hurry up!” he whined.

Once Harry had finally finished brushing his teeth, he walked back into the hotel room looking around for his bag, Draco snatched the toothbrush out of his hands, shoved it in his bag and grabbed his husbands hand. “Come oooon” Harry merely grinned.

They arrived at the portkey office two minutes until their portkey was about to leave. Draco had scowled darkly at him as he fiddled around with the change in his pocket to pay the taxi driver, but once they’d gotten in the building all the irritation disappeared, to be replaced with the most glorious smile Harry had ever seen.

“You really love Paris.” Harry stated, smiling at Draco with a wistful look. Draco nodded enthusiastically and explained how he was so excited to see the Eiffel Tower again, it was one of the things he loved the most about Paris. He loved France as a whole, there was something magical, romantic and special about the place. 

Once their portkey had opened and they were whisked away, they landed in the portkey office in Paris, which was much grander than the one in Venice. Draco had looked all around as they landed, almost bouncing with excitement. Harry had only ever seen him like this once before, it had been when he’d bought tickets to the Quidditch World Cup. Draco had asked him every five minutes if it was time to go yet, which annoyed Hermione so much she’d cast a silencing charm on him.

When that silencing charm was removed, boy did she get it. 

\----------------------

As Harry had guessed, there was a lot more walking to do in France than there had been in Italy. Draco was determined to show Harry every last thing he remembered, or loved, or had seen before, or had not seen and in passing, Harry wondered if his feet may come through the soles of his shoes soon.

“Can we sit down?” He’d whined, a pained expression maring his features. Looking at him sympathetically, Draco had nodded and they enjoyed a chocolate croissant on a park bench. The weather was beautiful, Harry had never been to France and he loathed to admit Draco was right. The place really did feel special. 

“Next stop is the Eiffel Tower.” Draco announced, cleaning his hands on the back of his trousers. Harry raised an eyebrow, he’d never seen Draco do that before. He nodded and smiled. It was a beautiful thing to see his husband so happy - he’d seen him happy before but he was positively glowing. 

Harry had finished his food and they’d walked hand in hand towards the Eiffel Tower. It was truly a sight to behold. The sun reflected off the water beautifully, not a cloud in the sky. Harry joked to himself the weather was too scared of Draco to do anything drastic. Once they’d reached the top of the tower, Draco had turned to Harry and smiled. 

It wasn’t a normal smile, he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. So he’d asked. “What’s with the smile?” Draco had quirked an eyebrow and let out a short laugh. “I don’t know, it feels weird,” he tried to explain, turning to the railing. He peered over the horizon, taking in the breathtaking sight and leaned in, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder.

“We’ve been through so much together, so much shit.” he began, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears. “From mortal enemies to being on the opposite sides of a war, to forgiveness and friendship, then romance, love and marriage.” Harry looked down at the top of Draco’s head, platinum blonde hair fanning out over his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around Draco’s waist, unsure of what to say.

“I always wanted to come to the top of the Eiffel Tower, when I’d visited France with my parents they never let me come, insisted it was far too pedestrian.” he spat the last part out, bitterly. “But now I’m here, standing at the top of somewhere I’d always wanted to go, with you…” His voice began to falter, he wiped his eyes with his sleeve and let out a strangled laugh.

“I feel like, no matter what happens now, bad, good or whatever,” Harry felt the beginnings of tears, Draco always said he hated to see him cry because whenever Harry cried, he cried too. It was like a natural reaction. “Nothing can break us apart, because we have something special, something otherworldly, something fantastic to bind us together - through all the shit and the good, it’s me and you.” 

Harry nodded, tears running down his cheeks. “Always, and forever.” he whispered, kissing the top of Draco’s head. 

They stood for another hour, staring out onto the horizon, neither uttering a word. But Harry could feel that something had changed between them, he’d never felt more content, safe and loved than he did standing here, with the man he married.


End file.
